


Lavender.

by demdrabstho (isalana)



Series: Zevran/Ace!FWarden Shorts [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Asexual, Asexual!Warden, Cute, F/M, Love, ace!warden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 13:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4436522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isalana/pseuds/demdrabstho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another one shot for my wonderful ace!warden and mister Zevran. </p><p>Enjoy ^_^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lavender.

She remembers his face from somewhere before this time. Was it at a random pub? Watching him as he flirted with the women. Did she watch out of jealousy or curiosity? She could not remember. The image of his face burnt into her. She knew from the moment she saw him he would mean something to her.

He remembers the first time he laid eyes on her. The way her green eyes pierced the ladies, who were trying to win his affection, like daggers. So protective over this man she didn't know. How could he not fall immediately for such a forward woman? He knew she was a mark but could not help the enjoyment of butterflies within his stomach everytime he looked to her.

She remembers the next time she saw him it was when he tried to kill her. She chuckled at him, it was an obvious flirting kind of laugh, embarrassing everytime she look back at it. She remembers his ears going a light shade of pink and wanting to flick them for some ungodly reason. Luckily she resisted the urge.

He remembers her surprise. Seeing his face again in this moment. But she looked softly at him and chuckled in a way that made him sure if her intentions. She wanted him. He remembers thinking of her a couple days before this moment and what flowers would most suit her. He decided lavender. Now seeing her and hearing her voice, he was definitely correct. Everything about her was lavender if a person could be lavender.

She remembers him randomly popping into her tent and sitting by her. Shocked yet happy that he popped in, she had no idea how to handle herself. She looked at him in wonder. What is he thinking coming into her tent? The next thing she knew they were talking about their pasts. His in a brothel growing up must of been difficult she sympathised and hugged him instinctively. How can she be so open and comfortable with him in less than a week?

He remembers thinking playfully. Seeing her shocked will make him happy he assumed. But he got there and suddenly felt insecure. He had no idea why. He felt his heart sink to his stomach, or was it butterflies? He couldn't tell the difference at the time. But keeping up with his confident appearance he sat by her. And before he knew it they were talking of their pasts and how it was growing up as a circle mage, all the abuse that she had to put up with. But she hugged him first. And he sunk into her as she sunk deeper into his heart.

They remember by the lake when they decided to tell each other they way they felt. She went first, telling him the way he makes her feel, like the butterflies that flew inside when ever he looked or simply smiled towards her. Or the way she sinks into his touch. Knowing that the more that occurs is more she falls in love with him. He went straight after her, telling in great detail what he thought of her. Pointing out the lavender bit more than needed but he was nervous which was surprising. He brought a couple of lavender with him and placed it behind her ear. He told her how soft she is but how strong. Just like the leaves and the scent of the flower.

She blushed and he gently placed his hand upon her cheek and said, "I love you. You are my Warden as I am your assassin. We are together forever within my heart."

She in kind replied, "I am yours there is no denying it. Until the ends of this world and the end of time we are together within my heart. My love for you will never die. Even if I do."

He looked at her in complete shock. How could she say some thing so depressing in a time of great joy. He embraced her, "my Warden, nothing will harm you if I have anything to do about it."

She looked up to him knowing her fate but nodded. It was not the time to look upon such a thing. Especially now. This was their moment. The one they will remember together.


End file.
